Sharing blankets
by janinePSA
Summary: Will and Jake end up in a miserable guesthouse with only one bed available, mild slash, incest
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know you're not supposed to litter your posts with author's notes, but I just have to mention this, cause I don't want people to wonder if I actually thought this was a good piece of writing. Because I don't.**

**It's the typical work of someone who likes reading fanfiction, but is not much of a writer: slash – angst – soppy stuff, all crammed in too fast and underdeveloped.**

**But this is the first time I got addicted to a section with so little writing traffic and I read all the entries and some of them twice or even more often, but still no updates. **

**By now, Id be happy about anything, even if it was a rather poor story and after thinking that, I figured I should do my share and post something myself.**

**So, fellow addicts, this is for you. **

**Oh, and I don't own the characters of course.**

**1.**

„Well, I'm awfully sorry Sir, but I really don't have any other room. One bed is all there is I'm afraid."

Wilhelm looked if possible even more impatient then before.

But there was nothing for it. This lousy little inn was probably the most decent place within miles and he was not going to spend the night on the road.

"I'm sure you'll be quite comfortable. Its not that small and none of you two looks too big."

The innkeeper gave his two late guests a taxing look. Not too posh or they'd be fatter, he thought. But they certainly got some money, fine clothes …

The bigger man with the blond curls gave an irritated sigh:

"Yah, thanks, it's alright, it's just that we had to share one bed nearly all our childhood and I really though we were beyond that."

While the old man showed them to the rather humble room Jacob eyed his brother's discontent. Will always seemed to be, well, angry, at the fact that they grew up poor and tried to rid himself of that memory whenever possible.

The money was important to him and he never held it back when he could acquire good food, clothes or the best lodgings.

This room certainly couldn't meet his demands. Not much more than a bedstead and one chair. The walls were grubby and the whole place reeked of general mustiness.

"Washing place is out in the yard." the innkeeper interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, I thought it would be." Will's voice sounded already defeated.

"Wish you a good night then."

"Thanks" came the twofold reply – though not all too heartily.

"Just like home." thought Will grimly as he tucked up the blanket. "Isn't that nice."

But he was tired and already half asleep when Jacob climbed in on the other side of the bed.

Wilhelm woke to a cold drift on his chest. Where had the damn blanket gone?

He fingered around his back without turning, found some fabric and gave a decisive pull.

Startled noises from the other end of the bed and a sudden renewed absence of blanket made him turn around, thus finding himself suddenly face to face with his younger brother.

"What the …" he started, but found his voice die away.

They were so close, their noses nearly touching.

He couldn't remember when he had last been this close to Jacob.

Well, Wilhelm was a ladies man to perfection and he handled situations like this as a matter of routine.

There was stunned silence, heavy breathing, a nice (and strangely familiar) smell and there was a perfectly delicious pair of lips …

Wilhelm acted on an impulse, crushing his mouth on the very same without thinking.

The following moment was an explosion of emotion. For one thing there was the absolutely amazing feeling that nothing in the world could ever be as good as this.

And then, rushing in from behind and screaming, one big hell of a thought:

'Holy Gods, I'm kissing my brother! My brother, as in "male, close relative". Holy shit!'

He hastily drew back and met Jacob's eyes, wide open in shock.

"What …" the younger one started but his words too, evaporated, leaving only more puzzled embarrassment.

Jake looked frightened and confused, but not actually angry or repulsed.

And just when Wilhelm thought that, his brother chose exactly this moment to unconsciously wet his lips.

Thing about these lips was, once you'd tasted them you wanted more, more, more …

Wilhelm swallowed hard and just lunged back to meet the newly moisturized flesh, this time not letting go.

After a moments hesitation he felt Jake timidly respond to the kiss.

Shy little Jake, how much experience did he have in erotic matters? Wilhelm wondered.

Close to none as far as he knew. Well, was about time to change that.

Their kiss grew more passionate, hands started to wander and much, much, much too much cloth was gotten rid of.

This was mostly Will's doing as Jacob stayed rather passive throughout the whole thing.

But that was alright. Wilhelm was already highly aroused and when he finally felt his brother reaching the climax, digging desperate fingers into his skin, that was enough to send him over the edge as well.

For a moment they both lay panting, sweaty and silent.

The heat of passion withdrawing, Wilhelm felt some icy cold thoughts coming back.

What on earth had he done? He'd 'done it' with his own brother. Gods. How could he?

He turned to look at Jacob who looked back at him with questioning and again partly frightened eyes.

"Will…?" he ventured.

To his horror Wilhelm felt the desire rise in him yet again. With a sharp intake of breath he grabbed the blanket and harshly turned his back on his brother – to mutely stare into the void of the grubby room.

He didn't realize that this left Jacob completely uncovered and the latter didn't wager any attempt to take the bedding back.

Sleep was not to be thought of. Both brothers experienced the longest night of their life, one weighted down under the heaviest conscience he had ever felt and one laying silent, trying, without much success, to fight the sobs that incessantly tried to climb up his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I figured I could do more author-pining if I split it between the chapters, so here I go again:**

**Obviously the language is my second problem.**

**Somehow I feel that English is the only appropriate language for this and anyway, if I wrote it in German there probably wouldn't be many people reading it.**

**But this means I keep running into a lack of vocabulary. Sorry if it gets a bit repetitive.**

**2.**

Jacob was trying to figure out, if he was hoping for that night to be over or if he dreaded the oncoming day even more.

And after long and sleepless hours of thoughts hammering at his brain he still didn't know what to make of this night's events.

Will kissing him had been a right shock, but it had also been surprisingly enjoyable. Jacob had tried kissing some one or two girls in his life but had given up on it since the experience had never seemed that worthwhile to him.

He'd figured that either he just hadn't met the right one yet or, a suspicion that had been growing on him recently, that everybody was just making too much fuss about the whole thing.

Well, he had definitely been wrong there.

Kissing Will had been anything but indifferent and his hands had somehow turned his whole body into sensitive area. But at the same time there had been that horrible fear, that this wasn't right, that this couldn't be happening, that any second now his brother would draw back and yell at him for not having done the same.

And when his worst fears finally came true it had been far too late to save anything.

There was no way they could put that down as, well, oh, got a bit carried away there, but really, nothing actually happened – not after they had spilled the certain proof that there had indeed a lot been going on onto each other.

The way Will had turned away from him afterwards still stood painful in front of his eyes every time he tried to close them, and wouldn't go away.

Just one look at him had obviously been enough to disgust Wilhelm so much that he couldn't even yell at him any more.

And now the tears were trying to well up again. He had never been so close to his brother and yet felt so alone.

If only this horrible night was over and they could be on the road again and by the time they'd reached the next guesthouse, with hopefully lots of free beds, pretend that nothing had happened …

The sun was slowly coming up and through the rather small and dirty window painted the room in a cold and dim grey.

Jacob didn't dare to get up. That'd mean he had to react somehow and he just didn't know how to meet his brother.

He'd just pretend to be asleep until Will woke up.

Little later the bouncing of the mattress told him that one body had been subtracted from the bed. Jake waited till he heard the door and his brother's steps on their way out to the yard, then he got up as well.

When Wilhelm came back to the room he shot his brother a glance but didn't meet his eyes.

"Mornin'" he mumbled and grabbing his stuff, hastily left again.

Jacob watched his back, feeling completely awful and fought down yet another onslaught of tears.

'It's going to be fine. We just need some time. He's not going to avoid me forever.'

Not quite believing his own mantra, Jacob made his way after his brother.

The following days his doubts proofed to be legitimate. Will hardly talked to him and whenever he happened to meet his eyes, looked away immediately. How he was planning to enact their usual show once they've reached Großenlinden was anyone's guess.

Maybe he's just going to do it alone, thought Jacob. I was never very good at that anyway.

But that was beside the point. The main thing was: it hurt.

He'd taken to flinching whenever he passed his brother's vision, because he'd come to expect the abrupt turning away and it hit like a stroke. Every time.

The idea that his mere _sight_ was enough to sicken his brother so much was unbearable and even if Will could ever treat him in a normal way again it was not going to be any time soon, that was for sure.

Feeling that he couldn't take this any longer, Jake fought with himself over a hard decision.

Wilhelm was sitting outside the guesthouse where they had stopped for dinner, seemingly lost in thought.

Jacob approached him nervously, fidgeting with the straps of the small bundle that held his personal belongings.

"Ehm, Will, I, em, I've been thinking, and I, I think it might be … might be best if we just split up …" Chewing his lip and only now raising his eyes from the ground he was surprised to find his brother suddenly staring full at him, with a shocked and disbelieving expression.

"What? But … oh, shit, I, Jake, I'm so sorry, I, you, you can't …" Wilhelm seemed frantic, but somehow lost for words and was interrupted by his younger brother: "Will! You can't even bear looking at me, and I …if I cause you so much revulsion … well, I guess it's the best all round …"

He swallowed and looked down again, thus missing Wilhelm's open-mouthed expression of absolute shock and pain.

"What? No, I, … Jake, I'm, you can't really think I find you revolting. That's just so gross. I, Gods, I'm so sorry, I …,"

Jake raised his head in surprise when he heard his brother's voice break and sobs started to mingle with his words. Will looked perfectly miserable, fighting with himself and trying to find words.

"I, alright, I, it's just, whenever I look at you, I feel like doing other things as well, you know, but, but I swear I'm not going to touch you again, I swear, please don't leave, please, don't, I, I'm so sorry, please, don't leave me, I swear …"

The last words spilling out in a rush and tears starting to well up, Will found himself suddenly silenced but his brother's lips pressed roughly against his own.

"No!" said a panicky voice in the back of his head, "Don't make it worse!", but was instantly overwhelmed by his body melting into the kiss and then blown away together with the self-reproaching thoughts of too many days.

Much later, when they were up in the room they had decided to take for the night, gladly sharing one of the two available beds, Wilhelm was amazed at how good and content one could actually feel. He momentarily tightened the embrace around his brother further and set a firm kiss onto his temples. "I love you." he stated affectionately and felt Jacob smile in his arms. "And I love you."


End file.
